


That'll Make a Girl Lose Her Morals

by poTAYto416



Category: Holy Trinity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mentioned kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poTAYto416/pseuds/poTAYto416
Summary: Based on a blooper from a YDAD from back in the day where Mamrie took a sip of her drink and said "that'll make a girl lose her morals"





	

That'll Make a Girl Lose Her Morals

I sat up, immediately regretting how quickly I had done so. A wave of nausea rolled over me and I grabbed my splitting head. "Ow, what the fuck? I never get hungover." After realization that one of my contacts was missing, I looked around at my surroundings through squinted eyes and observed that I was on Grace's floor. Okay, what the fuck?

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Brooks said, scaring me shitless.

"Like an elephant sat on my face and I've been listening to AC-DC too loudly with my headphones in while on a fucking merry-go-round."

Brooks nodded, locking his phone and setting it down on the table beside the couch before standing and observing me. "Grace went out to get some soup and coffee for you. Can I do anything to help?"

"Can you open a fucking window, it's like the god damn Sahara in here?"

"Mamrie, it's December."

"If you don't, I'm liable to fucking ralph all over your nice floor."

"Right. On it." Brooks said quickly, quite literally jumping up and fleeing toward the window to open it.

As the cool December air hit me, I groaned rather loud, despite my raging headache, and slowly laid back on the floor. "Brooks? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Mames, shoot." He said, picking his phone back up.

"What the hell happened last night?"

Before he could answer, the front door opened and my literal savior came in. "Alright, Mames, I've got coffee, some soup, some tea, and some Advil." Grace said, four bags on her arm.

"Mmm, thanks, Gracie. You're a peach. Now, do you mind telling me what the hell happened last night?"

Grace exchanged looks with her boyfriend for what seemed like ages, though it was only a few seconds. "You mean you don't remember?" I shook my head carefully so as not to further upset my head. "Damn, you really blacked out."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I did what!?" I asked, not sure if I'd heard her correctly.

"You tried to seduce Brooks. And my dog. And then, after being unsuccessful with both, you started humping my table, which is why my lamp is in a million pieces all over my floor and Goose is in my bedroom."

A soft sigh escaped me. "Oh, Grace..." I whispered. "I am so sorry..." I turned to look at the couch from my spot at the kitchen table. "Brooks..."

"That's alright, Mamrie, don't worry about it. You had quite a bit of Scotch."

My eyes widened as I looked up at Grace, horrified. "I fucking hate Scotch..."

"Which is what you kept persistently screaming as you downed each of them."

"Oh, my god...Grace, I swear I'll pay you back for the lamp, I'll buy Goose some toys or some shit to try and regain her trust, and I'll fix whatever else I broke."

"Then I'd talk to Hannah."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I did WHAT?!?" I yelped into the phone, voice cracking. Seriously, I was having the worst fucking case of deja vu ever.

"You kissed me, Mames, and it was great. But I'm afraid you don't swing that way."

"Oh, my god...I didn't try and force my tongue down your throat or anything, did I?"

"Umm..."

This was it. I was going to fucking live in god damned Costa Rica for the rest of my life, no matter how much my fucking digestive system hated me. I'd be away from all of the shit I'd done whilst blacked out.

"I need some air..." I said, dropping Grace's phone into her waiting hand before booking it outside.

Grace followed close behind, gently rubbing my shoulder as I slid down the wall of her house. She sat beside me, feet extended, quiet.

"I didn't try to kiss you, too, did I...?"

"God, no, you think you can handle this?" She teased, gently nudging my shoulder. "Kidding. But, seriously, you didn't."

"Thank the fucking lord. Grace, I'm so sorry, I can't apologize enough..."

"So stop. Brooks is already over it, I'm sure Goose is, too. The lamp can be replaced, and Hannah will find someone to compensate for her need to get in your pants."

I scoffed. "Like she could find anyone as fucking good as me."

Grace laughed her beautiful laugh and rested her head on my shoulder. "There we go, see? Back to normal. I love you, Mames."

"Love you, too, Grace."


End file.
